Inch by Inch
by diansque
Summary: How do we do it? It only took 7 days to fall for you Before the 74th Hunger Games. Clato fanfic. It's my first fanfic!


_Clove's POV_

I'm asking you, do you want to know the very first thing that barged in my mind this morning? The 74th Hunger Games. It's all I ever wanted. It's my life, I've been working for it for years and no one can destroy it, no one. There's only seven days left for me to train and prove to everyone that I'm the chosen one this year. I'm the victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

As I barged into our kitchen I saw a note that says

"Clove, eat and we'll be back for a week for the reaping

love, mom and dad"

How sweet. My parents are peacekeepers. I understand them but I don't really care about them. I have a twin sister named Emily. We have the same hair color but she has a pixie haircut, gray eyes and pointy nose. I always enjoy training but she doesn't. She is always saying stuff like "We shouldn't be doing this; the capitol is treating us like puppets. They always think that they can control us". I never understand her when she's saying stuff like that but she is the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean she's the only person whom I can lean on. I have no parents and friends so it's just Emily and me. She's pretty good at handling an ax but not good enough. She's weak. She's not strong just like me. Emily died when we're 13 with an ax when she's competing for the Ax Cup, a cup where in it is made by the Capitol just for District 2. I was there at her competition, there's a bright red colour of fresh blood in her face and I don't know what to do. I'm only 13 and my parents are not around and I don't know what to do. The scenario keeps on playing in my head every time I go to bed and it never goes away. That's the time that I loose it, I don't believe in happiness, love or anything. My sister is my happiness but in the end she's like the others. Like mom and dad. I am keeping myself alive for three years. Whether my parents are around or not, I always put to myself that I have no parents at all. We're one of the families who don't know how to spend our money but with all the money I'm handling, I am still living in a lonely mad world.

Today is Monday and there's no training. Our training starts at 7 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon during Tuesday up until Saturday. Well I'm done eating and keeping myself clean so I'm off to a park where I can see some exhibition with knifes. I don't have a car but I have a bike. As I admire District 2, I almost feel lucky that our District is one of the successful ones. I can't imagine living in a District called District 8, 10 or any District out there. I mean sucks to be them. As I admire our training center I just felt crashing into my bike's handle stem. I didn't notice that I bump into someone's car. I saw the car was half damaged and as the driver step out of the car, he looks at me with his sunken eyes. He's blonde, tall and has a blue eyes. It's Cato.

_Cato's POV_

As I look at the girl who completely broke my grilles and headlights, she looked suddenly still. I can see that she's not afraid as if she's innocent. Maybe she's deaf?

"What the hell was that?" I asked rudely

"I don't know" the girl said. Well she's definitely not deaf.

"I don't have any time for little Miss innocent, I need you to pay for my car damage" I said nicely with a smirk in it.

"Does that mean that you don't have any money?" Well that's completely rude.

"I can afford it. My car is the latest in the Capitol but luckily you damage it so you need to pay for it." I said calmly. I'm trying to control my temper.

"It's in your face, really that you don't have any money, how embarrassing for a guy. Don't be shy. I know you don't have any." That's just completely dumb. I mean we all know that if you damage someone else's car, is you need to pay for it.

"Pay me. Now! Or I'll call the peacekeepers"

"No." I moved closer to her and examine her and she looks like 16 like me. I have never seen her. I bet she's not training or going out. Maybe she's one of those awkward girls. I'm always hanging out but I have never seen her.

"What part of this can't you understand? Are you from District 12? How come you don't know the process about getting in this situation?" She doesn't answer. So as I move inch by inch, it really feels like I'm looking at an angel? What? Angel? Hell no. I admit it, she's beautiful with those eyes and hair but why does she act like that?

"That's it." As I pull my handcuffs from my pocket, I place the other in my right hand and place the other in her left arm.

"If you don't pay, you're going to stay with me all day."

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT XXX**


End file.
